Small wafers having a diameter of, for example, 6 inches or less, have been widely used to manufacture light-emitting devices, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs), since it can be difficult to manufacture light-emitting devices using wafers having a diameter more than 6 inches. However, the use of small wafers may increase the manufacturing cost of light-emitting devices.